2017 Masters
Overview The 2017 Masters was the first major of the 2017 golf season. The Tournament was a shocker once again, with Jordan Spieth leading the way until the 12th hole of the final round, in which he shot quintuple bogey. Jordan Spieth had a final round score of 79, erasing all strokes Jordan Spieth was under par in and eventually finishing T-14th. Another European won the masters for the 2nd year in a row, the 2017 masters Champion was Denmark's Soren Kjeldsen, who became one of the oldest first time major winners in history, at 41 years 11 months, and gave Denmark it's first major in golf. Kjeldsen, born in Aalborg, Denmark, won by shooting 72-70-71-70, and got into the tournament by finishing T-7th at the 2016 Masters. Favorites Going into the Masters, Jason Day had the best Casino odds to win the masters, at 3 to 1. Spieth's odds were the next best, at 5 to 1. Dustin Johnson and Rory McIlroy were tied for the 3rd best odds, with casino odds of 6 to 1. Eventual Champion, Soren Kjeldsen, had odds of 1500 to 1. The few lucky people who placed Money on Kjeldsen gained one of the largest casino jackpots in history, with each person who placed money on Kjeldsen earning nearly 10 times the amount bet. Tournament 1st Round The First round had weather primed for scoring, with a high in the mid 70's, few clouds in the sky, and easy flagstick locations. However, few managed to take advantage of the conditions. Balls consistently rolled off the green and only three scores of 69 were recorded, thus creating a 3-way co lead going into the 2nd round. Perhaps the biggest surprise was Former Masters Champion and Canadian Mike Weir, who shot a 2-under 70 to put himself into the thick of things going into round two. Leaderboard This was the leaderboard after Round 1 of the 2017 Masters: # Speith -3 # Day -3 # D. Johnson -3 # Scott -2 # Weir -2 Notables * McIlroy -1 * Watson -1 * Mickelson -1 * Kjeldsen E * Stenson +1 * Woods +2 2nd Round Friday had perhaps the best weather of any day at the 2017 Masters. High Temperature was in the Upper 70's, with low winds, and rain overnight that softened the greens. Still, nobody could put up a good round. The Low Round of the Tournament, a 67, was recorded by several players in the 2nd round. None the less, the leaderboard hardly budged, with a co-lead of 5-under par going into the weekend. Leaderboard This was the leaderboard after 2 rounds of the 2017 Masters: # Spieth -5 # Watson -5 # Day -4 # Weir -3 # McIlroy -3 # Matsuyama -3 # Snedeker -3 Notables * Mickelson +4 * Kjeldsen -2 * Willett -1 * Singh +1 * Stenson E * Woods -1 3rd Round Saturday was a very dramatic day and arguably one of the worse days for scoring. High winds plagued the afternoon groupings, only the players that could hit well through winds managed to keep a good score. The leaderboard, overall, trended upwards, with a few exceptions. Jordan Spieth outplayed his competitors to take a 3 shot lead over the rest of the pack. Leaderboard This was the leaderboard going into the final round at the 2017 Masters: # Spieth -7 # Day -4 # Watson -4 # McIlroy -4 # D Johnson -3 # Kjeldsen -3 # Stenson -3 Notables * Weir E * Mickelson +2 * Matsuyama -2 * Willett E * Singh +3 * Woods +2 * Fowler -2 Final Round The Final Round at Augusta was one of the most dramatic in the history of the Masters. Heavy winds and slippery greens caused many scores to fall backwards on this day. The Winds were low during the morning, but picked up as the afternoon went on. Many players were in a bad position, and the one who would win would have held onto there score the longest. The Spieth Collapse and Brawl of 2017 On the 12th hole of Spieth's final round, he sat at 8-under par, one-under for his day and holding a 5-shot lead over Rory McIlroy at 3-under, Spieth appeared to have a 2nd green jacket in the bag. Until, he took his 12th tee shot, on which he hit his tee shot fat and it landed in Ray's Creek. On Spieth's third shot from the drop, The ball was hit back into the deep woods behind the 12th and deemed out of bounds, in which Spieth went back to the dropsite to take his 5th shot. The Shot landed on the green, with a putt for triple bogey coming. The Putt pulled to the right at the last second and he had 4 feet left for quadruple, a putt which also missed to the right. Spieth tapped in his 8 and then broke his putter in two, then throwing it in anger. The Brawl Jordan Spieth failed to throw the putter halves very far, one of the halves hit a innocent spectator behind the 12th bunker. The Fan, now also mad, jumps over the wire separating the golfers from the players, ran over to Jordan Spieth, and began to punch Jordan Spieth. Spieth punched back in self defense, causing a massive brawl that lasted several minutes. USGA rules officials attempted to get in between Spieth and the fan, but the Rules official managed to get entangled in the fight as well. After about 3 minutes of the fight, the fight was finally broken up by security guards called in by rules officials. The fight distracted the nearby Jason Day (-1) and Bubba Watson (-3), who were attempting to tee off at the 13th. The Fan and the Rules Official involved were escorted out of the club, and the Remaining rules officials and the Security Guards agreed to let Spieth finish his round, and then farther action would be taken. Spieth went on to bogey 5 of the last 6 holes en route to a 7-over par 79. The Fan involved was arrested and detained in jail overnight, but Spieth did not persue criminal charges against him. The Rules Official was fired and was banned from entering Augusta National Golf Club until farther notice. After Spieth's round, he was fined 250,000 dollars and was banned from playing in the 2017 US Open and 2017 PGA Championship. In a post round-interview with Jim Nantz, Spieth shouted profanities at the camera, which Spieth also faced a 25,000 dollar fine for. The Ensuing Leaderboard Battle After Spieth's 8 at number 12, Reporters went to chase down Henrik Stenson (-4) who at the time, then held a 1 shot lead over Bubba Watson, and he was informed that he was in the lead. Stenson would go on to get a double bogey at The Par 3 16th, rebounding with a birdie at 18, finishing with a clubhouse score of 3-under. Soren Kjeldsen (-2) hit a excellent 2nd shot on the 14th, which is now known as one of the greatest shots in masters history, landing just a few feet from the hole, then tapping in a birdie at 14 to take a co-lead with Watson and Stenson. Rory McIlroy (-2) made a move with an Eagle on 15, but was followed up by a dissapointing bogey on 17 and also finishing at 3-under. Soren Kjeldsen took a solo lead thanks to an excellent 3rd shot on the 15th, and ultimately scoring a birdie to make it to 4-under, gaining a one shot lead over Stenson and Mcilroy, who were both at 3-under. Kjeldsen went on to birdie the 18th and finish at 5-under par, which turned out to be enough to win the Masters and give Kjeldsen his first green jacket. Leaderboard This was the leaderboard at the end of The 2017 Masters: # Kjeldsen -5 # McIlroy -3 # Stenson -3 # Fowler -3 # Day -2 # Watson -2 # Lowry -2 Notables: * D Johnson -1 * Weir +8 * Mickelson +2 * Matsuyama +1 * Willett +3 * Singh E * Woods +2 * Spieth E Category:Golf Category:Brawls Category:Jordan Spieth Category:The Masters Category:Soren Kjeldsen Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Sports Category:Sports